pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
C.K. Stead
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = New Zealand | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = writer }} Christian Karlson Stead ONZ,CBE (born 17 October 1932) is a New Zealand poet and prose writer whose works include novels, short stories, and literary criticism.http://www.abc.net.au/rn/bookshow/stories/2008/2235479.htm Transcript of interview with Ramona Koval on The Book Show, ABC Radio National, 5 May 2008 Life Stead was born in Auckland. For much of his career he was professor of English at the University of Auckland, retiring in 1986 to write full-time. He "was one of the new NZ poets of the 1950s and ‘60s, and earned an international reputation as a literary critic, particularly with the publication of The New Poetic: Yeats to Eliot, for several decades a standard text on literary Modernism in British universities."Writers Read Series (2013): 1, Writers Read Series, College of Humanities and Social Sciences, School of English and Media Studies, Albany Campus, Massey University. Blogspot, Web, Mar. 4, 2014. Recognition Stead received a CBE in 1985 . He was admitted into the highest honor that New Zealand can bestow, the Order of New Zealand, in 2007. Mansfield: A novel was a finalist for the 2005 Tasmania Pacific Fiction Prize and received commendation in the 2005 Commonwealth Writers Prize for the South East Asia and South Pacific region. Stead won the 2010 Sunday Times EFG Private Bank Short Story Award for 'Last Season’s Man'. In August 2015, he was named the New Zealand Poet Laureate for 2015 to 2017. Awards and honors *1955 Poetry Awards Incorporated prize (U.S.A.) *1972 Katherine Mansfield Short Story award *1972 Katherine Mansfield Menton Fellowship *1984 CBE for services to New Zealand literature *1990 Queen's Medal *1995 Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature *2007 Member of the Order of New Zealand *2009 Montana Prize (for Collected Poems 1951-2006) *2009 Prime Minister's Awards for Literary Achievement *2010 Sunday Times Short Story Award (UK) (for Last Season’s Man) *2010 Hippocrates Prize *2011 Prime Minister's Award for fiction *2014 Sarah Broom Poetry Prize New Zealand Book Awards *1976 Quesada (Poetry) *1985 All Visitors Ashore (Fiction, shared with Marilyn Duckworth) *1995 The Singing Whakapapa (Fiction) In popular culture Stead's debut novel, Smith's Dream, provided the basis for the film Sleeping Dogs, starring Sam Neill, which was the earliest New Zealand film ever released in the United States. Publications Poetry *''Whether the Will is Free: Poems, 1954-62''. Auckland: Paul's Book Arcade, 1964. *''Crossing the Bar''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1972. *''Quesada: Poems, 1972-74''. Auckland: The Shed, 1975. *''Walking Westward''. Auckland: The Shed, 1979. *''Geographies''. Oxford, UK, & Auckland : Auckland University Press / Oxford University Press, 1982. *''Paris: A poem''. Oxford, UK, & Auckland : Auckland University Press / Oxford University Press, 1984. *''Poems of a Decade''. Dunedin, NZ: Pilgrims South, 1983. *''Between''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1988. *''Voices''. Wellington: GP Books, 1990. *''Straw into Gold: Poems new and selected''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1997. *''The Right Thing''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2000. *''Dog''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2002. *''The Red Tram''. . Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2004. *''The Black River''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2007. *''Collected Poems, 1951-2006''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2008. *''The Yellow Buoy''. . Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2013; Todmorden, UK: Arc, 2013. *''In the Mirror, and Dancing''. Wellington: Fernbank Studio / Alexander Turnbull Library Endowment Trust, 2017. *''That Derrida Whom I Derided: Poems, 2013-2017''. Auckland: : Auckland University Press, 2018. Novels *''Smith's Dream''. Auckland: Longman Paul, 1971. *''All Visitors Ashore''. London: Harvill, 1984. *''The Death of the Body''. London: Collins, 1986. *''Sister Hollywood''. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1989; London: Collins, 1989. *''The End of the Century at the End of the World''. London: Harvill, 1992. *''Villa Vittoria''. Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1997. *''Talking about O'Dwyer''. London: Harvill, 1999; Auckland & London: Penguin, 1999. *''The Singing Whakapapa''. Auckland & London: Penguin, 1994. *''The Secret History of Modernism''. London: Harvill, 2001. *''Mansfield: A novel''. London: Harvill, 2004. *''My Name was Judas''. London: Harvill Secker, 2006. *''Risk: A novel''. London: Maclehose Press, 2012. *''The Necessary Angel''. Auckland & Sydney: Allen & Unwin, 2017. Short Fiction *''Five for the Symbol''. Auckland: Longman Paul, 1981. *''All the Dangerous Animals Are in Zoos: new stories''. Auckland: Longman Paul, 1981. *''The Blind Blonde with Candles in Her Hair: Stories''. London & Auckland: Penguin, 1986. Non-fiction *''The New Poetic: Yeats to Eliot''. London: Hutchinson, 1964; New York: Harper & Row, 1964; London: Penguin, 1964. *''Shakespeare: Measure for Measure: A casebook''. London: Macmillan, 1971. *''In the Glass Case: Essays on New Zealand literature''. London, New York, & Auckland: Auckland University Press / Oxford University Press, 1981. *''Pound, Yeats, Eliot and the Modernist Movement''. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1986; London: Macmillan, 1986. *''Answering to the Language: Essays on modern writers''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1989. *''The Writer at Work: Essays''. Dunedin, NZ: University of Otago Press, 2000. *''Kin of Place" Essays on 20 New Zealand writers''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2002. *''Fifty Years Ago: Some images of the young poet and his mentors: Brasch, Curnow, Sargeson''. Dunedin, NZ: Hocken Collection, 2006. *''Book Self: The reader as writer and the writer as critic''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2008. *''South-west of Eden: A memoir, 1932-1956''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2010. Edited *''New Zealand Short Stories: Second series''. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1966. *''The Letters and Journals of Katherine Mansfield: A selection''. London: Allen Lane, 1977; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1977. *''The Faber Book of Contemporary South Pacific Stories''. London: Faber, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:C.K. Stead, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 4, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets *List of literary critics *New Zealand literature References Notes External links ;Poems *C.K. Stead (1932- ) at the Scottish Poetry Library (1 poem, "Sonnet") *"The Gift" *"The Silence" *"Notes from ‘A Natural Setting on the Far Side of the World’" *Three poems: C.K. Stead at PN Review ;Books *C.K. Stead at Amazon.com *C.K. Stead at the New Zealand Literature File ;Audio / video *C.K. Stead (b. 1932) at The Poetry Archive *Interview with C.K. Stead for Cultural Icons project. Video and audio. *C.K. Stead at YouTube ;About *C.K. Stead in the Encyclopædia Britannica *C.K. Stead at the Internationales Literaturfestival *Stead, C.K. at the New Zealand Book Council *C.K. Stead at Auckland University Press *Twelve Questions: C.K. Stead, New Zealand Herald *"Writing in the Dark," The Guardian Category:1932 births Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Living people Category:New Zealand literary critics Category:New Zealand male novelists Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand short story writers Category:Members of the Order of New Zealand Category:University of Auckland faculty Category:20th-century New Zealand novelists Category:21st-century New Zealand novelists Category:New Zealand memoirists Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand academics Category:Poets Category:Modernist poets